Television service providers may provide video streams that are delivered to subscribers over a number of possible transmission mediums, such as fiber optic delivery, coaxial delivery, or over-the-air delivery. At the subscriber end of the television service, a client device may convert the television signal into a form that is displayable on a television set. The client device may be, for example, a set-top box (STB) through which the user may control a channel that is being viewed.
In addition to converting television signals into video content that is viewable on a television, STBs may perform other functions, such as recording television programming or providing a television guide to the user. The television guide may include information describing the various content items offered by the television service providers. Typically, however, the information in the programming guide about the content items may be limited to a brief description of the program.